Dulce muñeca francesa
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Arthur Kirkland jamás habría pensado que algo así le podría llegar a suceder. Nunca había salido con una chica. Pero no estaba de más practicar con la muñeca de su hermana, ¿verdad? Universo Alterno. Punk!England/Fem!Francia.


**Notas: **Escrito para el evento del _Entende Cordiale_ de la comunidad** Fruk-me-bastard** de livejournal.

Bueno, me disculpo de antemano por de nuevo haber escrito algo tan corto para un evento. Debería dar más de mí misma y ponerme las pilas pero... bueno, supongo que salió lo que salió. He de decir que hasta la fecha no había leído -ni escrito- algo tan... "bizarro" aunque de igual forma me ha resultado divertido imaginar la situación. Lo entenderéis al leerlo. El cuento original también era algo corto así que... bueno, no me culpo realmente, lo siento.

**Advertenci**as: Universo Alterno. Nombres humanos. Punk!Inglaterra/Fem!Francia (?), Fem!Estados Unidos, Canadá.

**Disclaimer:** Crossover entre Hetalia -que pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya- y el relato "Una verdadera muñeca" -de A.M Homes-.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland jamás habría pensado que algo así le podría llegar a suceder. Sencillamente era demasiado absurdo, demasiado extraño. Al principio él no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ni cómo, ni cuándo. Había sido algo casi corriente, una curiosidad natural hacia cosas que por suerte o desgracia no había tenido ocasión de tener y experimentar.

Todo había comenzado el día que tuvo que ir a Picadilly para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Emily, su dulce y alegre hermana pequeña. Arthur no disponía de mucho dinero, sus padres le habían dado una suma pequeña como paga a principios de mes y él ya se lo había gastado casi todo en una púa nueva para la guitarra y tabaco, eso último a espaldas de sus progenitores. Como consecuencia, apenas contaba con treinta libras para gastar en un regalo.

Que esa era otra, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué adquirir. Emily jugaba con todo, con juguetes de niña, de niño, puzzles, libretas para colorear, plastilina y coches teledirigidos. No le dejaba ninguna idea para sorprenderla. Porque Arthur quería sorprenderla, hacerle un bonito regalo y que ella le abrazase sonriendo como sólo ella lo hacía. Arthur adoraba a su hermanita pequeña. Y por eso se estaba rompiendo la cabeza paseando entre las estanterías del Toys"R"Us, buscando algo apropiado.

— Menuda mierda… — masculló al rato, saliendo de la sección de cochecitos de muñecos bebé.

Arthur no era un dechado con las palabras si se enfadaba. Atravesaba esa maravillosa edad llamada los diecisiete y se rebelaba contra todo lo establecido, protestaba por todo lo que no le gustase y alardeaba de una boca sucia excelente. Salvo delante de Emily, claro estaba.

— ¿Buscas algo en especial? — un amable dependiente se le acercó al ver que estaba empezando a patear la estantería de al lado.

Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido y chasqueó la lengua. No, no buscaba nada en especial, si lo hiciese no estaría en esa situación. A veces la gente era estúpida, pensaba.

— Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y quiero regalarle algo especial. — casi gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, ya entiendo. — el hombre no tardó ni dos segundos en llevarlo dos secciones más hacia la derecha, donde los anaqueles estaban repletos de cajas de Barbies.

Arthur se vio inmerso en un mundo de color rosa, plástico, cabelleras de todos los colores y multitud de complementos y más complementos. Casi le dieron náuseas. El dependiente le enseñó todos y cada uno de los modelos de Barbie pero a él no le convencía ninguno. Todas las muñecas eran iguales. Sonreían mucho y parecían sacadas de una fábrica de reciclaje.

Hasta que la vio a ella.

— ¿Y esa? — Arthur señaló la caja que había notado, un poco más arriba de su cabeza. El hombre sonrió, la alcanzó y se la mostró. Era ligeramente diferente a las otras muñecas, sonreía menos. Era rubia, llevaba el pelo recogido y un vestido azul con una chaqueta morada. Tenía un aspecto más elegante y menos superficial. Decidió que si Emily debía tener una Barbie, que al menos fuese esa y no cualquier otra con aspiración de florero.

— Se llama Barbie Fantasía en París, es un modelo nuevo que hacen en Francia. Nosotros la llamamos Françoise. Todavía no tiene línea propia de vestuario pero no tardarán en sacarla, así que si te la llevas, podrás regalarle sus complementos a tu hermana en navidad, ¿te parece bien?

Era bastante asequible y costaba dieciocho libras nada más. Todavía le sobraba dinero para una cerveza en cuanto saliera de esa casa de locos. Arthur asintió, fue hasta la caja y pagó, dejando que envolvieran la Barbie en papel de regalo brillante.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue un fastidio. El cuatro de julio la casa se llenó de niños y niñas chillones que no paraban de hacer ruido, pedir comida y corretear por el jardín. Arthur pensaba, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, que a los nueve años aún era un trocito de pan que se entretenía él solo leyendo en su cuarto.

Cerró las cortinas y la puerta con cierta molestia y encendió la mini cadena, subiendo el volumen casi al máximo. El retumbo de la música punk le envolvió aislándolo del resto de la casa, sumiéndole en un estado pacífico y agradable mientras se quedaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Emily no había reaccionado con la alegría que había esperado de ella al abrir su regalo pero le había abrazado igual y dado las gracias, que era lo que contaba. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo afligido. A él le había gustado la muñeca tanto como para regalársela pero ella había preferido llevarse consigo al patio el palo de hockey que su tío Matthew le había traído desde Canadá.

Esa dichosa Barbie era mucho más bonita que las demás, ni siquiera tenía esa sonrisa de tonta que caracterizaba al genero Mattel. Emily no tenía derecho a despreciarla de esa forma. Muñeca o no, era una chica y a las chicas había que tratarlas bien.

Arthur abrió un ojo, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de la muñeca como si fuera una persona. Y se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Vamos, él no era ningún cursi de esos que se ven en la televisión, participando en concursos de mierda. Era un chico rudo, no podía seguir pensando en Barbies.

* * *

Y sin embargo no pudo evitar la tentación de averiguar qué había sido de ella. De si Emily la había estrenado y colocado en algún lugar del cuarto.

Su hermana estaba fuera de casa ese día. Emily tenía fútbol los martes y jueves y se pasaba toda la tarde pegando patadas a un balón en el campo de la escuela. Como un furtivo, Arthur aprovechó el silencio que reinaba en la planta superior y se coló en la habitación de Emily. A diferencia de los cuartos de las hermanas pequeñas de sus amigos, el de la suya no era de color rosa ni estaba infestado de peluches esponjosos. Podía alardear de tener una hermanita que gustaba de escuchar Queen a su corta edad, de leer Harry Potter o tener pósters de paisajes colgados de la pared.

No cerró la puerta por si alguien se acercaba subiendo la escalera. Se quedó por un tiempo mirando sin ver, comprobando que estaba todo como solía estar. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de una estantería junto a la ventana, con una perfecta expresión y posición coqueta. Sonreía de lado, misteriosa. Llevaba zapatitos azules, con brillantina. Arthur se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin saber que ella también le estaba mirando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Arthur entreabrió los labios, desconcertado y dio un paso atrás. La muñeca sonrió un poquito más y alzó una de sus manos de plástico, saludándole. Arthur tropezó entonces con la cama de su hermana y cayó sentado en ella, incluso asustado. Eso no podía estar pasando, los juguetes no tenían vida. Eso era cosa de las películas, no de la vida real.

— ¡Ay! Lo siento. — Françoise habló. —… te he asustado, perdona.

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces oyó pasos y tuvo que salir pitando de allí, dejando a la muñeca con la conversación en la boca. Françoise miró su huida y suspiró, pensando si habría arruinado la oportunidad de conocer al chico que la había comprado.

* * *

Arthur tardó dos semanas en volver a ver a la Barbie. Aunque llamarla Barbie se le hacía extraño. Prefería usar el nombre que le habían dado en la tienda.

Se asomó poquito a poco por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, mirando a ambos lados. La muñeca estaba en el mismo sitio y parecía que no la hubiesen movido de ahí. Emily no debía de jugar con ella.

— Oh, hola ~

Arthur dio un respingo pero se metió de lleno al cuarto, cerrando la puerta esta vez. No había nadie en casa así que podía sentirse seguro. Françoise estaba mirándolo desde la estantería, con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿Has venido a verme? Que amable eres. — la voz de la muñeca era suave y aterciopelada. Pero tenía acento francés marcado y eso chirriaba en los oídos a Arthur.

— Para nada, sólo venía a devolver esto. — se le hizo extraño estar hablando con una muñeca pero una vez que lo hizo, no supuso ningún tipo de problema el seguir haciéndolo. — Mi hermana suele dejar los libros tirados por cualquier lado y eso no está bien. — aclaró, dejando un volumen de tapas azules en el hueco que estaba cerca de Françoise.

Ella suspiró decepcionada. Se levantó con gracilidad y empezó a caminar por la estantería hasta llegar junto a la mano de Arthur.

— Bueno, no nos hemos presentado como se debe. Me llamo… Barbie, aunque ese nombre no me guste nada. Me gusta más Françoise. — extendió una manita hacia él.

— Es que es un nombre cursi y horrible, yo querría suicidarme si me llamara así. El otro es mucho más…bonito. — sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de ella entre el índice y el pulgar, agitando muy suavemente. — Soy Arthur.

—Que nombre tan galán, suena gallardo. — Françoise se llevó las manos a las mejillas, suspirando de nuevo. Arthur dio un resoplido, desviando la vista. — Es nombre de caballero andante, me gusta. — Entonces ella lo miró y Arthur se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un azul muy vivo y brillante, preciosos. Françoise se acercó un poquito más, quedando casi en el borde, de pie. — Oye, ¿me llevarías a dar una vuelta? Emily no juega conmigo y me aburro aquí sentada todo el día. Y tú pareces más simpático que ella.

Arthur estuvo a punto de hacerla caer al oírla decir que su hermana no era simpática. Emily lo era y mucho, sólo que también era de actividades selectivas. Además, tenía que reconocer que le había halagado el sutil piropo hacia su persona.

— Pero una vuelta nada más, tengo cosas que hacer. — era una vil mentira pero eso la muñeca no lo podía saber.

Con cuidado, tomó a Françoise de la cintura y la llevó al jardín, dejándola en el linde que separaba el césped del camino empedrado. Él se sentó en el último escalón junto a ese caminito, quedándose embobado mirándola mientras ella caminaba con soltura por entre las briznas de hierba. Era un movimiento hipnótico. Françoise parecía feliz de ver el exterior, de acariciar los pétalos de las flores y mojarse los pies y los tobillos con la humedad del pasto recién cortado.

Cuando regresó junto a los pies de Arthur, sonreía abiertamente, sonrojada. Arthur ladeó la cabeza y se permitió corresponder esa sonrisa con otra propia, pequeña y ligera. Llevó a la muñeca hasta el cuarto de su hermana y la dejó en la estantería, bien acomodada.

— Me lo he pasado bien, _merci_. — Françoise se llevó una mano a los labios y le lanzó un beso. Arthur se sintió azorado sin saber por qué. — Espero verte pronto, Arthur.

— Ya, bueno… — Arthur desvió la vista y se revolvió el pelo, sin saber qué más decir. — _Bye_.

Françoise agitó la mano mientras él salía. Luego se recostó contra los lomos de los libros y suspiró, emocionada. Habría preferido mil veces más que Arthur fuera su dueño en lugar de Emily.

* * *

Aquella no fue la última vez que se vieron. Como si fuera un hábito, Arthur comenzó a tener citas secretas con la muñeca de su hermana cuando no había nadie en la casa. Estuvieron muchas más veces en el jardín, hablaron de todo y nada, se miraron en silencio, jugaron al tres en raya, completaron sopas de letras e incluso vieron Titanic juntos, con palomitas y todo.

Arthur no tenía ni puta idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo o qué estaba pasando pero tenía que reconocer a regañadientes que pasar el tiempo con esa Barbie era interesante y divertido. Ella era entretenida y emocionante, despertaba en él la curiosidad innata por los juguetes que había perdido al entrar en la pubertad. Además, Arthur nunca había jugado con muñecas y aún en esos días se seguía preguntando ciertas cosas que no se sabían hasta que no tenías una. Casi se olvidaba que los tipos como él no jugaban con esas cosas ni en sueños.

El día que llevó a Françoise a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo con ella. Y de que eso le estaba gustando. Se quedó callado durante bastante rato, tumbado en la cama mientras la muñeca se entretenía leyendo los títulos de la pila de CDs sobre la mesa del escritorio. Françoise siempre estaba preciosa aunque llevase la misma ropa todos los días o no se cambiase el peinado. Muchas veces le había hecho sonreír. Y cuando era al contrario y veía la sonrisa de la muñeca, Arthur sentía que las tripas se le retorcían de una manera escandalosa y se le formaba un vacío en el estómago, como si se quedase sin aire. Pensaba en todo eso echado ahí, preguntándose si estaba enfermo, eran delirios o realmente se había enamorado de una Barbie.

— ¿Arthur? — la vocecita de Françoise sonó más cerca.

— ¿Hm? — él la miró de lado, distraído. Françoise estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa, de cara a él y lo miraba, con curiosidad y preocupación el mismo tiempo.

— Estás muy callado, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, claro, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? — pero se sintió culpable de mentir.

Suavemente la tomó con la mano derecha y la dejó sentada sobre su pecho. Françoise se arrebujó con su falda y se quedó apoyada, acurrucada encima de él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Arthur comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con un dedo, de arriba abajo, despacio.

— Es que… — comenzó a decir entonces él, vacilando aun en si decirlo o no. —… nunca antes había estado con una chica.

Arthur había tonteado mucho pero jamás en su vida había tenido novia o algo que se le pareciese. Con las mujeres podía llegar a ser muy tímido y por eso le costaba iniciar relaciones con ellas. Françoise era una mujer pero al mismo tiempo no, eso era lo más extraño de todo.

— Oh, _ciel_… — Françoise levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con una sonrisita en los labios. — ¿Soy tu primera chica? Eso me halaga. — se terminó por levantar para dar dos pasitos y agacharse, dejándole un bezo fugaz a Arthur en la punta de la nariz. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Arthur alzó los dedos y le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar, pasando luego al cuello, el hombro y la cintura. Pudo notar como ella se estremecía y temblaba, suspirando. Françoise volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, dejando que él la acariciase. No dijeron nada más en toda la tarde. No hizo falta.

* * *

Arthur llegó al extremo de bañarse con ella. De hecho, salvo por el asunto del tamaño y otras pequeñas cuestiones, era como si de verdad fuese su novia. Su pequeña novia parisina. La primera vez que se la llevó a la ducha, fue extraño, como todas las primeras veces de todo lo que hicieron juntos. No podía meterla en la inmensidad de la bañera, así que se llevó un Tupper de plástico de la cocina y lo llenó de agua caliente. Françoise se negó a quitarse la ropa, quería que lo hiciese él. Y lo consiguió. Arthur apenas era capaz de negarle nada.

Con ella sentada en el borde del lavabo, le deslizó los zapatitos, dejándolos en la encimera de cristal. Después la chaqueta. Y el vestido. Le costó horrores quitárselo porque hasta que no pudo bajar la cremallera de la espalda, aquello no quiso salir. Una vez Françoise estuvo por completo desnuda, Arthur la llevó hasta el recipiente, sin evitar mirarla más de la cuenta. Era algo por completo obsesivo y enfermizo el estar admirando el cuerpo de plástico de una muñeca pero a esas alturas a él ya no se le pasaba eso por la cabeza.

Françoise se metió despacio en el agua, deleitándose con la temperatura y los vapores. Luego se quedó apoyada en el borde de su bañera improvisada y observó a Arthur. Este sintió de repente un ataque de vergüenza extrema porque tenía que desnudarse con los ojos de la muñeca fijamente clavados en él. Pero se dijo que era una tontería sentir timidez, no era como si… bueno, fuera a pasar realmente algo.

Casi con una lentitud premeditada, el joven fue quitándose la ropa de arriba abajo. Camiseta, zapatos y calcetines volaron el cesto de la ropa sucia. Le siguieron los pantalones y por último, la ropa interior. Françoise no pudo evitar silbar por lo bajo mientras Arthur se metía en el agua, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Estuvieron una hora larga metidos en sus respectivas bañeras, mirándose y hablando de cosas sin sustancia, como la época en la que Arthur se hizo un tatuaje de mentira y su madre puso el grito en el cielo o de cuando él era pequeño y jugaba a las canicas con los niños de enfrente. Eso dio pie a que Arthur le contase más o menos cómo había sido su infancia. Françoise le escuchó callada sin hacer ninguna pregunta entre medias. Al final del relato, sonrió de forma dulce.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Arthur?

Este la miró mientras terminaba de aclararse el pelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me gustaría mucho ser humana… podría estar contigo.

— Ya estás conmigo. — replicó Arthur, destaponando la bañera.

— Pero no de verdad… — la muñeca suspiró y esperó a que él se secara y pusiera la ropa limpia. Ella no podía salir por si misma de ahí.

Arthur sacó una toalla del armario, de cuando su hermana era mucho más pequeña. Aun así, seguía siendo más grande que la propia muñeca. Tendría que ser cuidadoso. Se sentó en la taza del inodoro y envolvió a Françoise con la toalla, como si fuera una capa esponjosa. Ella se arrebujó, dejando que Arthur le secara el cuerpo. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro, demasiado sensual como para dejarlo pasar, y Arthur pensaba si estaba bien estimularla de esa manera. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se le ocurrió la idea de lamerle el cuello mojado. Sabía a plástico y restos de jabón pero el gemido que ella soltó valió más que todo eso.

— Arthur…

Él la acalló con un murmullo, levantándose y llevándosela consigo hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí la dejó en la almohada, aun con la toalla medio húmeda bajo ella. Françoise se incorporó por un momento pero Arthur enseguida hizo que se tumbara otra vez. Primero le levantó un pie para besarlo con delicadeza. Apenas fue un roce porque los labios de él eran mucho más grandes que el piececito de la muñeca. Continuó delineando sus piernas con la lengua, arrancándole nuevos jadeos a Françoise. Eso le despertó un instinto cegador, volviéndolo casi loco. Al mismo tiempo que rozaba los pechos de ella con el dedo índice, se metía la mano por debajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior, acariciándose a si mismo. No tardó tampoco demasiado en tocar a la muñeca entre las piernas.

Terminó ella antes que él pero no importó, Arthur acabó tumbado boca arriba, respirando entrecortadamente y con la mano aun dentro de los pantalones. Françoise le miraba embelesada, desnuda y acurrucada en el hueco de su cuello. Arthur notaba su respiración, y de vez en cuando un beso. Por un instante creyó que Françoise era una chica de verdad y que estaba tumbada junto a él cuan larga era, enroscada con las piernas a su cintura. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver la muñeca, sintió un regusto amargo en la boca y un nuevo vacío en el estómago. Él quería más que eso pero…

* * *

… pero era peor perderla.

Supo a qué sabía el tener el corazón roto un sábado por la noche. Durante la cena, su hermana pequeña declaró que iba a donar algunos de sus juguetes viejos y no usados a la guardería del barrio, una acción que sus padres felicitaron por ser noble y loable. A Arthur se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se atragantó con el trozo de filete que estaba masticando. La garganta se le anudó por completo y no pudo tragar más. Se puso pálido también pero no dijo nada. Pidiendo disculpas, se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño a escupir. Se echó agua en la cara y apoyó la frente en el borde del lavabo, tratando de retomar una respiración normal.

No. Emily no podía hacerle eso. No podía quitarle a Françoise. Sabía que su hermanita no jugaba con la muñeca y que seguramente estaría en la lista negra. Le resbalaron las lágrimas por las mejillas, llorando sin hipidos y en silencio. No salió del cuarto de baño hasta que no estuvo seguro de que no le notaba el haber llorado.

Una vez en su habitación pensó que tenía tiempo hasta el lunes. Podía tener una última cita con ella el domingo y decirle cuanto la quería y que jamás habría nadie como ella, que sería la única mujer de su corazón. Sí, eso haría.

Al día siguiente sus padres llevaron a Emily a un partido de fútbol y la casa se quedó vacía. Arthur aprovechó el tiempo y ordenó su cuarto, colocando velas y pétalos de rosa por todo su escritorio. Ubicó una mesita y una silla de juguete encima, con florecitas de plástico. Echó gotitas de perfume en el mantelito de la mesa y puso música suave. Después fue a buscar a Françoise al cuarto de Emily.

Como siempre, la muñeca estaba en la estantería. Françoise sonrió al verlo pero Arthur se dio cuenta de que era una mueca triste y afligida. Ella también sabía que la iban a llevar a otra parte.

— _Mon amour_… — Françoise se abrazó a su cuello en cuanto la tomó en brazos. Si había llorado no se le notaba.

— Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. — con dulzura, Arthur le colocó una cinta de gasa rosa cubriéndole los ojos y la llevó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Le quitó el vendaje en cuanto estuvo sentada a la mesa. Françoise abrió mucho los ojos, maravillada. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogo un sollozo. Arthur le acarició la mejilla con le dedo índice, sonriendo flojito. No lloraría delante de ella.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó sentándose él en su silla junto al escritorio, apoyando los brazos en el borde, mirándola.

— Sí, es precioso… — tomó entre sus manos la yema del dedo que antes la había acariciado y la besó, tierna. —… gracias, Arthur.

Él tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo de la garganta que ya se había formado de nuevo.

— Voy a echarte de menos. — declaró ella, sincera. Arthur no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

— Françoise… — se miraron en silencio durante un momento. — Te quiero.

Ella sonrió de esa forma que él siempre había adorado.

— Lo sé, yo también.

Se quedaron callados durante un lago rato, mientras se miraban y tomaban de las manos. Arthur pensó que el Mundo era demasiado injusto. También que podía sobornar a su hermana para que le diese la muñeca. Aunque no tenía dinero. Mierda.

Al mediodía tuvo que devolver a Françoise a la estantería porque volvían sus padres a casa. No pudo ir por ella hasta bien entrada la tarde. Emily cenaba en casa de una amiga suya y eso el daba cierta libertad para quedarse solo con Françoise. Al menos hasta la hora de dormir.

Arthur hizo sonar vals en su equipo de música y bailó con ella. Bueno, bailar. En realidad la hacía girar de vez en cuando, llevándola con dos dedos, pero se deleitaba de igual forma. Françoise estaba radiante, sonreía feliz. Y Arthur se sentía dichoso también, al menos de haberla conocido. Pensó que no estaría mal encontrar a una chica de carne hueso que fuera como la muñeca. A Françoise no le había importado que fuese punk, vistiese como lo hacía o soltase algún taco de vez en cuando. Ninguna chica que él hubiese conocido se había comportado así de amable con él. Por eso Françoise se había ganado su corazón de piedra.

Al anochecer volvió a sentarla en la estantería, para que así su hermana pudiera encontrarla y meterla en la caja de donación. Antes de irse volvió a despedirse de ella, rozando sus labios por el lado derecho de la cabeza de la muñeca, susurrándole al oído que la quería y que no la iba a olvidar. Françoise tan sólo le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, como un pajarito, y agitó la mano, diciéndole adiós. Cuando él se fue, ella rompió a llorar.

Arthur no fue a su cuarto directamente si no que recaló en el aseo. Hurgó en el botiquín hasta que encontró las pastillas que usaba su madre para dormir y se tragó una. Luego se fue a su cuarto, se metió en la cama y se negó a salir a cenar, alegando que se encontraba mal. Diez minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó a las doce, justo cuando el sol incidía con más fuerza en su ventana. Había ruido en la casa pero hasta entonces no lo había notado. La música jazz de su padre subía por las escaleras y las risas de Emily junto a la de otros dos niños se colaban por la ventana desde el jardín. Arthur maldijo por lo bajo, echó las cortinas y se tumbó de nuevo. No quería salir de la cama aunque tarde o temprano tuviese que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Con pasos de muerto, salió del cuarto, revolviéndose el pelo ya despeinado. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras para bajar y tomar algo de desayuno, por más tarde que fuera. Pero por el camino tenía que pasar por delante del cuarto de Emily. La puerta estaba abierta y él no pudo evitar asomarse sigilosamente por el hueco. Tenía que hacerlo, comprobarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró, bajando las escaleras como un remolino. Efectivamente, la muñeca ya no estaba allí.

Y él se había quedado solo de nuevo.


End file.
